The Untold Story of Aisling Gilbert
by Raven Darcy
Summary: Aisling is an all powerful being, she is also Elena's little sister who was sent to live in a boarding school in England, now she has an all powerful evil being after her she will do nothing to protect her family, because if this evil wins it would mean bye bye world, now she must build an army to stop the evil. (The Originals is also in the story)
1. Introduction

All I knew was that I had to protect my sister Elena, and my cousin Jeremy. I knew that they knew nothing of me but that didn't stop me from caring about her, I knew when the right moment to expose myself was, what with Silas, and the anchor and everything, I knew that I had my job set out for me, but that's what you get when you are hybrid child, I am almost seventeen years old. You see my mum was a vampire when she gave birth to me with a man named john, he is my father he took me to England to be safe, wish he did the same for Elena, but then again, Elena is the doppelgänger, and after she turned into a vampire I got granted the honor of holding the doppelgänger blood now, but no Silas was the least of our worries because soon a new and powerful danger would come, one that I would need Klaus's help with. That is why I am on my way to New Orleans. That Davina girl has got one thing comming, you see when I was in England I met a couple of friends with witches soon they ended up dead it was the headmistress that killed them, and my beloved Zayden, I swore that she would pay not only for tipping the balance but because she killed Zayden. So I killed her, not only did she kill more witches than I had ever thought, but their powers came into me, I now can see the future, and the past, seeing the present really isn't a gift because it would currently be happening.

My name is Aisling (pronounced "Ash-lin") Gilbert I dyed my hair to be fiery red but I am a natural brunette, my hair touches my bottom, I have blue green hazel eyes and red full lips. I never really did make that many friends and if what I have seen so far through the eyes of Elena getting Klaus to believe me is not going to be that easy, now if I can only get to Davina that would be my key into Marcel's little party of vampires, that would be be easier to help Klaus. I drove into the plantation that Klaus owned, I really hoped that they would actually like me, because if you are liked by Klaus then you are sworn to be protected forever, but it would take a lot to convince Klaus that I am a secret weapon. I stepped on the porch of the plantation, I took a deep breath because I honestly was scared, but I was still composed, I knocked on the door and a girl with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and shoulder length dark brown hair came to the door. I met her before in my summer adventures in America, there are some benefits to being born from a vampire mother. This girl is someone that protected me more than anyone more than Zayden himself.

"What on earth are you doing here Aisling?" She said.

"Hayley is that anyway to greet an old friend, I have a favor to ask, and it wont be easy but I know you're the only one that The Originals trust and I have a deal for them, well for Klaus, and if I am right you and Elijah would benefit a lot from this little deal I am making, Rebekah would be free from her family, but I need their help, something is comming and it could end the whole world, and it's comming after me, and all I want to do is protect my family, and I know that you would do almost anything for your daughter, so what do you say, will you help me?" I told her.

"Wow slow down, first why don't you come in?" She asked me. We went inside and she sat me on the couch. "Now tell me what is going on, slowly and start from the beginning?"

"Well you know after we left your pack, we went back home to England, Zayden and I went back to our boarding school, we noticed that there was something darker going on in the school, the school was a beacon for the most powerful witches in the world and there were murders happening in the school, I thought that it might have Zayden, but it was the headmistress, she killed Zayden and then tried to kill me but then I killed her, and I absorbed the powers and the witches that she killed and her powers, therefore gaining more power than any witch in the world, I then earned the power to see and talk to ghosts, I had a vision that someone powerful and dark is comming after me and I need The Originals, the evil is more powerful than I have ever felt in a long time."

"Why is it after you?"

"I have no idea, that's the only thing, is that I can't see him, the only thing I can go on is what people are telling me on the other side, how can I fight something that can't see, and I don't even know why it is after me." I told her. I yawned a couple of times, I was tired, thank god Hayley was here, or then my plan would have never worked.

"I will talk to Elijah, see if he could reason with Klaus, you look exhausted and you need your rest." She was sort of like my older sister, one that I wish I could have grown up with. She was cool and she protected me like no other. She led me up to her bed room, I saw the bed and almost fell in love with it.

"Thank you, for being so understanding, I never wanted to bombard you with this, I wanted to nothing of this, I had enough with just being a seer, and a hybrid human vampire baby, now I have to deal with being one of the most powerful witches in the world." I fell asleep, I wanted to at least have a restful night. I had a really bad dream, I was in a black room and there was a voice I heard.

"My sweet child, I am comming for you, and then with you by my side we will rule the world, I need your soul, and I need you alive, my dear." He told me.

"I will never turn evil, never." I told it.

"You will and you will do what I want, you will have no choice, I will kill your family and everyone that you ever cared about, that headmistress was just a pawn, now I will give you what you really need, and that is more power."

I woke up in a cold sweat, I had to find Hayley. My heart was beating so fast that heard it in my ears. I was groggy and disoriented.

"Hayley! Hayley! I need you." I walked out of the room and I bumped into someone. A very handsome man, who had a thin yet muscular body, he had short brown hair, and hazel brown eyes. He had high cheek bones and a strong jawline. "You must be Elijah, I'm Aisling, I know you're the honorable one, I'm one of Hayley's friends."

"Actually she's more like family, she is like a little sister, Elijah, you can't hurt her, she is a child, and she is in trouble, she wants to make a deal with us, well you guys, I need you to listen to her first, she knows things, things that you would not believe, you have heard of a seer haven't you?"

"A very long time ago, you're saying that she's a seer, they're really rare, and they haven't been seen for a long time."

"What could a Seer possibly want with us?" Hayley and I told Elijah the whole story and he didn't seem to doubt us. "I see, so you not only managed to get the power of many witches, but you are Elena's biological sister, you are hybrid, and you are a seer?"

"Practically, we didn't tell you that, something evil and powerful is after me, I had a dream and I heard a voice, it wants me, it doesn't want to kill me, it wants me, and it will feed me the power of many fallen witches, I can't sustain that much power." I told them. "I can't survive, I already defy the laws of nature, I am not going to do anything else, I can't, their power should be with nature, not in me, Hayley, I need you, I can't do this alone, Qetsiyah thinks that there is destroying the other side, she thinks she created it, but the thing is the other side has and will always be there." I felt scared, but I needed to compose myself, or I was going to loose control.

"I will be here for you, Aisling I am not leaving your side and if you go out Elijah will protect you, because I can't risk being seen outside of these walls, you need to see Davina, don't you?"

"Yes, but I am not sure how she will react to the fact that I am a lot more powerful than her, and the fact that she is on Marcel's side doesn't help any, no I am going to wait it out and see what other options there are, I am going to do the semi hardest thing and that is too ask your brother Klaus for help, and that is probably one of the hardest I will have to do." I told them.

I was sitting in the living room with Hayley all I could feel was fear, fear that if I had that power I would not only die, or I would turn evil and there would be nothing to stop me. I had to keep myself in check, I had to take one day at a time, I needed to get Klaus on my side. I heard the door open, it smelt like death and wolf together. It was Klaus and as soon as I tried to react Klaus's hands were around my neck.

"Hello Klaus." I said to him as calmly as I could. "I am not here as a threat, but I can be to you, and I don't think either of these people will care if I put you in pain, now I suggest you let me go before I put you in the worst pain that you have ever been." He looked at me with those cold eyes of his. He let me go, I fell down and I caught my breath, I needed to watch myself around.

"Why are you here?! You smell exactly like the doppelgänger Elena." He yelled at me, like my smell was poison to him.

"Yes, I know I am her biological sister, and recent owner of the doppelgänger blood, the same blood that you used to create your hybrid army, you don't want to grovel at Marcel's feet anymore and everything you have done has backfired, so I am offering you a deal, I will let you make your little hybrid army, take out Marcel, and all those that did you wrong, if they're not already dead, but since, and I know we left this little detail out Elijah, since I was born a witch also a very powerful one, I also absorbed the energy of many powerful witches, so if you double cross me, what I helped you build I will destroy, and you can try to kill me, but it won't do you any good, you see I have already tried." I told him, I felt like I was doing tons of talking today. "So if I help you, you need to swear that you will help me, when the time comes, leave Hayley and her baby alone, and I will make all your dreams come true it will take some time, considering that bloody fool took out the werewolves, and if you even think of double crossing me, I will know, you see not only am I a different hybrid, a witch, and I have the doppelgänger blood, I am also a seer, so try not to double cross me, just because you can't die doesn't mean I can't make your life miserable, So Klaus, do we have a deal?"

"How can I say no, when do we start?"

"Today, I saw that there was a masquerade ball, I will have to get close to Marcel, no one will suspect sixteen year old powerful witch, that way I can talk to Davina, not only that but I will know what he is thinking, Hayley, I need to do the link."

"She will not be linked to anyone again." Elijah said.

"She doesn't mean that type of link, she means a psychic link, no one will know and we have done it before, I will be fine." Hayley defended me. "I am ready, and Aisling, first thing that doesn't seem right you will back out, are we clear?"

"Yes, you will know and if something is wrong, you can send Elijah, Rebekah will be step two, she needs to see that her dear older brother loves her, so Klaus you do everything in your power to make her believe that you love her, since I believe in karma, please find werewolves that have done bad things."

"Okay we need to get you a dress and get you ready."


	2. The Masquerade

**Hey guys sorry for not updating recently, I was finishing my book, and hopefully it will be published soon so don't be surprised if you see my name on the bookshelves, I am currently in the process of editing it. Anyway there is a new guy in the picture for Aisling, I have to give credit to tmntfan4eva who sort of helped me give this character a name, with the name of one of the characters in her story. **

* * *

Klaus had an attractive figure, he had curly light brown hair and light eyes that contrasted with his pearl white skin. He was well built and possessed a delicate yet masculine face. I could see the darkness around him, but there was a certain light that wanted to come out but only one person could take that coldness from him, and though he has met her before. I had hoped that he would see what a terrible mistake he was making by pushing people away. I wanted to help Klaus, yes I had a plan and I knew that there was something after me, but I wanted to help Klaus, he needed to feel what it was to be loved. Zayden said that my heart was my weakness, that I had a good heart and that some people would take advantage of me, but I wanted to help.

Hayley showed me where the shower was so I took a quick shower, and she picked out a dress that was blue and sliver, it was gorgeous, it had lace on the top and it complemented my curves really well and I wore my hair down in curls for the make-up I used very light blue and silver make-up, Elijah then gave me a mask tat was made out of silver, diamonds and, pearls.

"It's beautiful, I will return it back to you I swear, and thank you so much for your hospitality." I thanked him.

"I see that Hayley treats you like family and, if I know something about family is that you can never leave your family, and I envy what you and Hayley have, I wish my family and I were that close." He told me.

"From what I can see is that one day you will, your mother made a terrible mistake, you're not an abomination, I find that your species is beautiful and enchanting, and I am not just saying that because my mother was one." I told him.

"You know you're a special girl, I can see why Hayley likes you so much, you make her happy, and if she senses that anything is wrong with you I will personally not hesitate to get you back, I know what it's like to loose a family member so I will do anything to keep Hayley from that pain."

"I take your word for it, but I can get guys on my side, I do have my charms, and I have my looks, and if they think twice about betraying me, well they have another thing comming to them, when my parents died, I did all I could to survive, so I got it, they can't kill me, or torture me." I told him truthfully.

"You are a very strong girl, but you have a hard time trusting new people, but rest assured that you can trust me, I won't hurt you."

"I know that, I just can't have a body guard right now, and please do not tell Hayley, but when we go to Mystic Falls, Hayley will have to stay here with one of my acquaintance, I have known her for sometime now we make a very good witching team, I trust her and she will protect Hayley, her and her friends think that I am the doppelgänger of some queen of the witches except there has been no witches in my family." I told him. "They might sound like Wackos but they are really good people, I trust them, they think that I have special powers that will help paranormal creatures, but I am just a normal girl, I trust you Elijah, I know that you and Hayley will end up together if all goes according to plan."

"Shall we go? _Love._" I heard Klaus behind me, "We wouldn't want to be late to the part, now would we." He was his usual cheery self. We left Hayley after I made the psychic link to her, since that stupid Marcel is out there and, thanks to that Lockwood kid, her baby is in danger. We were driving in Klaus's vintage ride, it was nice if you were into vintage cars, I was into the modern rides, like the Camero. We arrived to Marcel's "Palace," which seemed sort of strange since it was actually the Mikaelson's home. It was grand, I saw that there were at least fifty or so Vampires. I put my mask on and decided to stay close to Elijah, since there were actual newborn starving vampires here.

"So I am going to take a look around and I will be right back," I told Elijah "It's so beautiful, I can't believe this used to be yours." I left for a little bit, I sensed someone looking at me. I should have just gone back to Elijah, but it was my curiosity that got the better of me. Out of no where I felt like I was being pushed against the wall, I felt so helpless I saw that it was a vampire, one of the sadistic ones. His eyes were ice blue and his hair was blonde, I really didn't go for blondes. I felt him bite my neck, the feeling was hurting me, I wanted it to stop, I remembered what one of the witches that I met taught me, I pushed him back with my power. "I am not a meal, and if I were you I wouldn't mess with me right now, and since you tasted my blood you will now have to die, you will not stop hunting me until you have drunk every last bit of my blood, so I am sorry but I have to do this." I made him turn into ashes, scattered them so that they look like dust.

_Hayley I need Elijah here can you call him, I can't go out there without the vampires freaking out. _She understood and she called him. I held my bite, thinking that it would stop the bleeding. I turned around and saw a boy my age, he had piercing green eyes that were beautiful, raven black hair, a strong jaw, he seemed well built, and I gasped, I could tell that he was a vampire, but I could feel that he meant me no harm. I took a step towards him, he took a step back.

"Please, don't come any closer." He said panicked.

"I am not going to hurt you, he was a bad man that deserved what he got." I defended myself.

"I am not mad that he is dead, he was rather a big jerk." He replied, I was strangely drawn to him, I just met him, but I guess it was Zayden's way to tell me to move on, I mean it has been a year. "I don't want you to come closer to me not because I am afraid of you, rather what I would do, your blood smells really good, and don't worry I won't tell anyone that you used magic."

"Thank you, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Zane, my name is zane, what's yours?"

"Aisling, my name is Aisling, when were you turned to a vampire?"

"I have to go, I hear someone comming." He was gone in a flash, I saw that Elijah was there, he bit his wrist and fed me his blood, it really didn't taste that great, Thank god the blood didn't get on the dress. He then took me to the bathroom to clean my cuts and take me away from the other vampires. I cleaned the dried blood from my neck and the blood bath stopped.

We left the bathroom and met up with Klaus, who was talking to Marcel. Marcel was handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin and shaven hair. He looked at me, I felt chills, this was the famous Marcel? I saw that his reign end, soon. I thought this was the perfect time to get close to him, that way I could get Davina on my side.

"So this is the famous Marcel I heard so much about?" I asked.

"Yes, and who would you be?" He replied.

"I am Aisling, I am currently just passing by, I saw that there was a masquerade ball so I decided to come by and since it is a benefit towards charity, I decided that I would love to donate." I told him.

"Well the charity thanks you." He said.

"I know what you are, and trust me I mean you no harm, Marcel, but I have something you need I have powers." I told him more quietly.

"Why would you help me?" He asked.

"I am a lot more powerful than your witch, yes I know about her, I am a seer, you probably heard about us?" I said.

"I guess we could use you." He said. I saw Zane, I walked up to him and saw that he looked more calm now.

"I couldn't help but come here and talk to you." I saw him flinch, he wasn't scared he was just shocked.

"I wanted to know, what are you?" He asked me.

"Well I don't think that I should tell you, you see I don't really think I can trust you just yet." I had to control my feelings, this guy that I felt drawn to could not be a distraction, I had to keep a clear mind, and heart no matter what I wanted to keep in control.

"Well why don't we go out tomorrow night?" He asked me. "I would love to see you again, I am very intrigued by you."

"Sure, why not, I will meet you outside at eight?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

**How do you like Zane? Did you like the chapter? Tell me what I can do to improve the story? I want to hear your comments so please don't be afraid to give me your thoughts, go ahead and Review story I hope you like it. Please stay tuned for news about my book The Darkest Shadows, the first book in my series, The Immortal Beings. Thanks guys and Gals. **


	3. Chapter 3

1. Sorry for being MIA, I will be on writing soon.

2. I have been thinking that my book The Immortal Beings Book 1: The Darkest Shadows, will be on available on the Amazon Kindle and the Nook so you will be able to buy them anywhere.

3. I am working on a secret project that you guys will be able to read.

4. Thank you all for all your support.


End file.
